1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of boating accessories, and specifically concerns an apparatus that is a movable cleat on a boat, particularly one having a toe rail that is perforated with slots around the periphery of a deck, from which is desired to be hung bumpers (also known as fenders). The method of use is included. The invention facilitates attaching a line from which is hung a bumper to the slotted toe rail at any desired point. The movable cleat may also be used elsewhere on a boat, especially a sailboat. Several such applications are to tie up the mainsail along the boom such as, but not limited to, when reefing, tie up a lowered head sail to the life line, and tie up a lowered head sail to the toe rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many boats, especially sailboats, have a slotted toe rail around the periphery of the deck and a life (safety) line about two feet above it supported by stanchions. Bumpers are typically hung on one or two lines tied to the life line, one if the bumper is being used vertically, and two if the bumper is being used horizontally. This configuration is less than ideal because the life line was not designed to bear the strains that can develop if the bumper is subjected to large downward forces when caught between the boat hull and a dock or other adjoining structure. Alternatively, the bumper line may be tied to the stanchions, but that limits bumper location to the location of the stanchions, and there is no structure on a stanchion to which a bumper line is readily tied.
Generally cleats are fixedly attached to a boat hull at a point where lines are to be removably attached. For example, cleats are invariably placed at or near the stern and bow of a boat for attachment of dock lines on either or both sides of the stern and on the bow. The present invention differs with these types of cleats in that it is not fixedly attached to the boat, but is movable. It is designed to cooperate with the slotted toe rail for attaching bumper lines to the toe rail at any desired location, and also contains two apertures for attachment to a supporting line when applications other than with a cooperating toe rail are contemplated. A prior art search reveals no reference teaching a movable cleat, a cleat that cooperated with a slotted toe rail, a cleat for properly positioning a boat bumper, or a cleat for attachment to a line for such other applications as tying up excess sail when reefing a mainsail or as a sail stop on the boom when the mainsail is furled.
Although not even close to the present invention, the closest reference seems to be Skulnick, U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,098 for a Recessed Line Holder for a Boat Fender. This patent follows a parent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,122, for a Boat Fender. Other references along the same lines include Belvedere, U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,258, for a Boat Bumper; Dusek, U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,661 for a Boat Dock Bumper; Evans, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,919 for a Bumper Protection Device; Green, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,958 for a Boat Bumper; Harvey U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,837 for a Boat Dock Bumper; Leonard et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,421 for a Boat Fender System and Method; Patton, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,627 for a Boat Bumper; and a bit of fluff, Dietz, U.S. Pat. No. D456,323 for a Boat Bumper.
None of the foregoing either individually or collectively teach or suggest in any way the present invention.